Omar Sunprise
Name: Omar;' Surname:' Sunprise; Title/Nickname: Elder, The Wise One; Race: Tauren; Class: Elder Shaman (Currently), Spirit Walker (Formerly); Age: 98; Appearance: Omar is a an elder tauren that's stands really tall (2,74 meters). He has three gray beards, a ring into his nose and a pair of sharp curved horns. His skin colour can not be seen but his thick fur it's a light brown turning into a gray and then a white fur. Omar is muscled and his pair of hands are bigger then normaly for a tauren. Alignment: Chaotic Good; Psychology: Omar is a respectful person who will respect everyone, even if the person does not care about him nor respects him. He usualy talks in deeply meaning and he is never afraid to tell a person what's on his mind. Usualy, Omar does what he thinks it is right to help others, even if he breaks the law, but when it is about the Way of the Nature, he will not do anything to harm her. Birthplace: Small Village (The Village where the taurens were settled when they lived in The Barrens), The Barrens; Actual Residance: Thunder Bluff, Mulgore; Background Story Long ago in the harrashed lands of The Barrens, there was a small village where the so called Nomadic Creatures, The Taurens lived peacefully. The life was pretty good, but the Tauren always thinked about the possibility that they can not call it a "home". The population was pretty big, until the Attacks of the Marauding Cenatures. The Cenatures attacked endlessly the village until the Taurens Populations decressed drasticly from 1000 to nearly 500 Taurens. Their Leader, Cairne Bloodhoof was scared that his tribe will go to extinction and so he made a group to explore the nearby lands to see if they can find a safe area to settle and mabye to start a new life, a life of goodness, a peaceful life. Days after Cairne left the village with the group freshly created, the village was nearly empty due that he made such a large group from a small amount of people. The dust and the heat from the Barrens was terrible for the taurens that went with Cairne, their wanter resources went pretty low. In mean time, into the village, there lived the remnants of a Tauren Family, the Sunprisers. The head of the Family (The Father) went with Cairne into their quest to find new lands. Omar, son of the Head of Sunprisers and his sister Taminura stayed into the village and tried to survive. Their resources were also nearly drained out. A raging night came into the Barrens like of a blessing, it started to rain. Both the Group and the Villagers praised the Earthmother for giving them water. The villagers celebrated their best from the small resources. Omar noticed something strange at his sister Taminura. He slowly walked into their hut and made a small chat. - Taminura, are you alright my sister?... - *cough* I'm alright big brother... I'm alright... - Taminura... You know I told you not to call me big brother... But that's not the meaning of the conversation. I know there is something wrong with you sister so tell me. You know you can trust me. - Fine. Do you remember our mother's burial that occured days ago? - How could I forget? - There was this... Infected Raptor that bite my hand. The wound was not such a big deal at the first signs, but as days passed my hand and the wound started to grow bigger like it was dieing. - Oh no... I have to warn the-- - No please... Don't. Our friends and the villagers are scared enough that we could die anytime right now after this war between us and the Centaurs. Plus if our father would find out about this, he will be devastated thinking that he will lose his daughter right after his wife's death. - *sigh* Fine... But I do not want you to lose you sister. You know how much I care about you-- - Indeed I know, but you must promise me you will -NOT- tell someone about this. Alright? - *sigh* Alright... Be careful. Omar left the hut and returned to the ceremony like nothing happend. The conversation with his sister still scorched his mind all the night thinking what he can do. As the nights and days passed, Taminura's health situation went from worse into a hell. She eventualy died at night when she was sleeping. Omar woke up into the morning. He endlessly tried to wake his sister and burst into hell of a tearing and crying. He could not belive that his sister died from an infection and he could not do anything about it, just to stay and watch her pain. The villagers and Omar made a pact that when his father returns they will tell him that Taminura went out to find food and she will return some day to her tribe with food and help. Weeks passed and the group returned with help, the Mighty Orcs of Draenor. Their leader, Warchief Thrall told them the story of a pink skin (human) creature that told them to travel west, to the distant lands of Kalimdor, where they will find their so called Destiny. Cairne was impressed by the story and knew that the orcs and the tauren share a common interes, the shamanic way. Later that night when the orcs came Cairne had a private conversation with the Warchief Thrall into his hut. Omar tried his best not to make any noises as he listned the conversation but he was cought by his father. As the sun rises up, the heat increases even more, and so the heat was unbearable. Cairne made an announce about their leaving. The Taurens will leave the Barrens for good. Everyone packed their food, clothes and everything they had to take with them and put them on their Kodos. The travel was a long way and a really exhausting trip. The caravan was ambushed thousand times by the Centaurs but the Earthmother was with them and eventualy they have reached the grass-lands of Mulgore. Cairne greetly thanked Thrall for their help and asked him if they can help him aswel, but Thrall had something in mind and asked Cairne where he and his people can find the Stonetalon Peak. Cairne told him a quick story about the Oracle that was persumed that he lived there. And so the orcs made their way to Stonetalon Mountain. As weeks and days passed the Nomadic Tauren created the Bloodhoof Village in the honor of their Leader, Cairne Bloodhoof. In charge was put his son Baine Bloodhoof who will be the future leader of the Tauren. Omar was pretty happy about their new home but he could not bear much longer the pain that he must keep the secret about his sister. He told his father about what happend. His father was devastated and eventualy drank a poison and left the village and died somewhere in Mulgore. No one ever saw him again. The Taurens slowly but steady made an empire into Mulgore creating a mighty capital called Thunder Bluff where everyone can settle in there and live their lives. Years passed and Omar still remembers about the events that accured his life-time and he sill thinks what happend to his father. Mabye he is dead or mabye he resides somewhere, but he will never know. Now an Elder, Omar stands up as an Elder Shaman and a former Spirit Walker that helped the Tauren into the building of their Homeland.